


The Bounty

by Wishfulthinking1979



Series: Hunting Scum and Villainy [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Because it's me so of course, Brotherhood, Epic Bromance, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishfulthinking1979/pseuds/Wishfulthinking1979
Summary: Piett has a very sizeable bounty on his head, placed there by Pantera back in his pirate hunting days. As these pirates are closely connected to the Hutts, the New Republic would like to utterly cut them off.The problem is, they do not know where the base is located and the leaders are elusive.So a proposal is made to the Admiral--is he willing to bait the trap?This proposal is met with a great deal of opposition from those who love the Admiral most, and so a compromise is reached.....
Relationships: Firmus Piett & Anakin Skywalker & Maximilian Veers, Firmus Piett & Maximilian Veers, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Firmus Piett
Series: Hunting Scum and Villainy [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845904
Comments: 70
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head after writing my 100th short story in Forging Ahead. Naturally it popped in around the same time as several other significant muses (they come in rugby teams) and so I am happy to say I've finished it. One down....
> 
> I am working on my other stories--I promise, but sometimes one clamors more loudly than others. :) 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! This fandom has been really rewarding and generous and I am grateful to you all.

“Absolutely not.” 

Veers was having a difficult time leashing his anger.

“General….” began Mon Mothma gently.

“ _NO_ ,” he interrupted, not caring if it was rude. He looked instead to the serious blue eyes of his commander.

“It is reckless and irresponsible in the extreme. The risks absolutely do  _ not _ outweigh the rewards.”   
  


“I do not think we have discussed that enough to determine whether that is so,” his Lordship replied coolly, and the princess, seated on Piett’s other side, flared into speech.

“We don’t  _ need _ to discuss it! I heartily second General Veers. You would risk the stability of the fleet and large factions of the broader forces!”

Veers shot a glance at his friend, seated between himself and the princess. He had been quiet throughout, keeping his pale but resolute gaze on Lord Vader.

“Those are not the reasons that you don’t wish him to go,” the man told his daughter, and it was the wrong thing to say in the moment.

Veers could almost feel her gathering herself like a tide before the tsunami wave hit.

“They are not my  _ primary _ reasons, no,” she replied, and ice on Hoth had been warmer. “But they are the pragmatic ones, and you should pay attention to them. Or did you wish me to fling out my emotional appeal,  _ Father _ ? You think that I only base my opinion against this idea on  _ sentiment _ ?”

She did not shout, but the intensity of her tone and face was frightening in the extreme.

“My dear….”

Piett spoke at last, reaching to put a hand on her arm. She shocked Veers by pulling away. She  _ never _ did that to her Admiral.

“No, you do not get to use that term at the moment, Admiral. I can see that you have agreed to this and I am angry with all of you. This is not something that you can decide out of hand. You are the  _ Fleet Admiral _ . Deliberately putting you at risk is monumentally stupid.”

“We are  _ discussing _ it with you,” Mon Mothma stressed, trying to bring the conversation down a few notches.

“But you have already decided it haven’t you?” Veers asked, ignoring Piett’s very tiny flinch at his sharp tone. 

_ So help me, Firmus, I will arrest you myself and stand guard until this idiocy passes. _

His commander looked at him keenly, and Veers stared back at him defiantly. Such a thing would have had him choking to death a few years back. 

But things had changed mightily. Now--now they were working not only on stabilizing a young government, but they were trying to fulfill a promise to the galaxy to stomp out slavery, piracy, and smuggling. 

An opportunity had arisen to cut off one of the main arms to the Hutt empire. But the proposal before them was too costly.

Pantera had discovered that Admiral Firmus Piett, the very same Piett who had crippled their smuggling operations years before, was still causing them problems. Since a recent mission involving the Admiral and Lord Vader, underground intel informed them that Pantera were keen to get their hands on him. He had moved to the number one bounty on their list, and he had already been high on it for many years. 

Given this, Mon Mothma and Lord Vader were suggesting that they offer the Admiral as bait, in order to smash this particular pirate gang into powder.

Veers had many unprintable things he wanted to say in return to such a kriffing awful idea.

“We have not decided, General,” replied his Lordship with a decidedly frosty tone. “We agree that this is something which should have broader approval to go forward.”   
  


“I notice that Luke’s not here,” her highness said in tones that were almost comically similar to her Father’s, and were this a different situation, Veers would have been amused.

“Convenient that he’s off ship while we discuss this. Because as it is, it’s two to two as far as I can tell, and  _ you _ , Admiral, are willing to offer yourself as the sacrificial lamb, thus breaking the tie.”

Piett sighed and rubbed at his temple. Veers knew what that meant.

_ Migraine coming on. Damn it.  _

“Your highness…..this is an incredible opportunity. With a bounty like this, the very top leaders of Pantera will be there to receive it…”

“To receive  _ you _ ,” she broke in, and Veers sent her silent approval for her relentless attack. “They will be keen to be there to receive  _ you _ , Admiral, so they can personally kill you and worse…. _ Force _ .”

“I have already walked this road,” Veers put in, managing just barely not to snarl, “I have already had to lead a mission to rescue the Admiral from the hands of smugglers. We barely made it then. I swore it would not happen again. And you would have me stand by and  _ watch _ while we  _ give _ him to them?” He laughed without humor. 

He pinned the two on the other side of the table with his gaze. “You know I am loyal. That I swore an oath to the New Republic. But I promise you---if you go forward with this I will do what it takes to stop you.”

“ _ Max _ ,” Piett exclaimed, clearly taken aback by this open defiance. 

Mon Mothma put out her hands pleadingly. 

“Please, hear us out….”

The massive table between them trembled, and Veers raised his eyebrows.

“ _ Leia _ ,” rumbled his Lordship warningly.

And suddenly Piett placed his gloved hand firmly on the table in front of him.

“Enough.”

Everyone looked at him, and the princess controlled her outburst of Force emotion.

And Veers knew by the set of his shoulders that they were about to get a lecture from the Admiral of Death Squadron. 

“We set out to _destroy_ these groups. I gave my life to the military for this reason! I joined the Imperial fleet because I thought that I would have more opportunity to stop them. We all know the Emperor had different aims. And here at _last_ , with the New Republic we are making headway once more. Are we serious about it? Or do we only involve ourselves when there is minimal risk to our own person?”   
  


His hazel gaze found each of them. “We knew this would take sacrifice. Of course I do not mean to throw my life away. But neither will I hoard it too preciously.”   
  


“You never have, Admiral,” said Lord Vader evenly.

_ And that was a kriffing understatement. _

“Firmus,” said Veers, dispensing with titles and talking to his friend. “You have given more than enough to this fight. Others should bear this burden.”

“ _ Others _ don’t have this bounty on their heads, Max,” Piett replied evenly. “We have a unique opportunity here. We have never been able to locate their base. We would have their leaders all present in the same area. I would like to seize the moment to find and destroy it all. Lord Vader will be able to sense me and stay right on our heels. At the same time…” he continued, speaking over the princess as she began to protest, “I appreciate that I have a duty to this fleet and this government, given my position. So.”

He turned to look directly into the eyes of his princess, knowing she needed to hear him. “I think this is something we should do. I am willing, and more, I am keen to do this if it will destroy these pirates. However, princess, if we cannot come to a consensus, I will abide by that.”   
  


Veers saw the princess’s eyes flash. Piett was good. He was pointing out that they were asking him to resist doing what he thought was right. That was not a good position to be in with the Admiral and he knew it, damn him.

“And what if, instead of taking you to their base, they kill you right there?” her highness shot back, tones soft, but full of intensity once more. 

Piett rubbed at his head again.

_ Very good, princess. _ _   
  
_

“It is a risk, Leia,” put in Mon Mothma, “but given what we know of them, they will want things to proceed…..slowly.”

Veers clenched his fists under the table.

“That’s supposed to make it better?” he asked dryly. “We should allow this because they’ll probably want to torture him first?” 

The gentle Chandrillan flinched.

“I am very open to hearing alternatives,” stated his Lordship looking between himself and the princess in challenge.

Veers blew out a breath. _Kriffing hells_. He had nothing. He could not bring himself to look at Piett. His friend would never be a cost he could pay. Piett may be willing, but Veers could and would draw the line at his friend’s life. 

“You believe we will not get another opportunity like this to cut off and destroy these pirates?” the princess said slowly.

Her Father looked at her curiously.

“I think it would be highly unlikely, yes.”

“And their destruction would be a crucial step in going after the Hutts?”

Piett answered this. “Yes, my d---your highness.”

But her anger had abated. Veers saw that she had something in mind as she reached to take Piett’s hand, and gripped it firmly in her own small fingers. 

“All right. I will support you in this endeavor on one condition. I think it will be amenable to both of our desires, both in obliterating this group and keeping you as safe as we can.”

Everyone looked at her closely.

“I will go with him.”

Piett’s eyes were wide. “ _ Princess… _ .”

“No, Admiral of mine, it’s my turn,” she said sweetly, but there was steel there. Still, she kept his hand. 

“I would be in disguise of course---I’m not daft. And I will use the Force to be unobtrusive, plant suggestions. I can manipulate the situation. I will be easier for you to track than the Admiral, Father. I’ll need a uniform of course so that I can pose as your aid.”

Veers blinked. It was an utterly brazen proposal. But….sending a Jedi with Piett did change things.

“My daughter….”

“That is the one condition on which I will agree to this. Take it or leave it.”

There was a beat.

“General?” asked Mon Mothma at last.

He looked at Piett, and Firmus met his eyes, no doubt reading everything he wasn’t saying.

_ I do understand you, my friend. I know what drives this quest for you. I am just weary of you being the one on the line. _

“All right,” he said aloud, and saw the relief flood his friend’s countenance. “But I want to be on record to say that I hate this plan.”

The princess actually smirked at him. “Oh I do too, General, but I hate it less this way.”

Lord Vader nodded. “Then let us get to the details.”

  
  


*****

Leia walked quietly next to Piett as they made their way to his quarters. She could sense his turmoil and his growing migraine, but those were not topics to discuss in the corridors of the Lady.

They reached the Admiral’s quarters at last, and she moved straight to his galley for water, getting two glasses and silently handing him one.

Once she had swallowed, she gave him a very direct look.

“I believe you have your medication. Don’t let me stop you taking it, Admiral.”

He gave her a rueful smile as he pulled the hypo he always had with him, out of his trouser pocket. 

“After that display in there, do you think it’s surprising I have one coming on?” He injected himself with fairly immediate results, and disposed of the hypo before coming back to his living area and dispensing with his jacket and boots. He moved to his sleeping area to put them away as was his neat and very naval discipline before returning to the main room.

“Tea, my dear?”   
  


“Always, and especially for conversations like this,” she told him, removing her own shoes and padding after him to the small galley. 

In short order they both had steaming mugs and he seated himself on the sofa, Leia curling up next to him with her favorite throw.

He smiled at her. “So I’m forgiven enough that you can still sit by me?”

_ You cannot do anything that would keep me from your side, dearest Admiral. _

She sighed. “You know that you haven't done anything wrong, Admiral of mine. I just don’t like being presented with a plan of this nature that I wasn’t part of from the beginning.”

“I did tell them they should have brought you both in at the start. No one intended to keep this from you, you know.”   
  


She leaned into him, appreciating his familiar warmth. “I can sense that, yes. Still hate it. But I surrender to the necessity. And of course, I’m coming, so it’s better.”

“Mmm. About that…” he began.

“It’s not changing,” she stated firmly.

He chuckled lightly. “Yes, I know, my dear. Your mind is made up, and Force help anyone trying to change it. Might as well attempt to rearrange the galaxy. I was  _ going _ to ask---what will you do with your lightsaber?”

Well. That was a good question indeed. 

“You keep a knife in your right boot, correct?” she asked him as he stretched his legs out to the table in front of them.

“Yes…”   
  


“Do you think there’s enough room for me to slide my lightsaber there?”

He considered this. “Possibly. We won’t know until we try some uniforms on you. And that is a very strange thought…..”

She smiled up at him. “Yes I know. There was a time I would have burnt the gaberwool before putting it on. But if it means I can keep you safe on this insane quest, then I will gladly do so.” She stroked his arm.

“Not so insane, my dear,” he sighed. “I know this is difficult for you, but princess, if you saw the Outer Rim, the way that beings struggled just to survive…..” He paused, wrestling with difficult memories. “Growing up with that and realizing that so much of that struggle was due to the entrenched corruption and pirating….well.”

She did understand. She knew his heart, even if she had not personally experienced such hardships.

“Dearest Admiral, of course that would breed the passion to help alleviate the suffering. And I am right with you in that. The trouble comes with the fact that you are no longer specifically tasked with doing so. Your duty is bigger now.”

He shifted slightly and she continued before he could speak.

“I know you know that. And I know that destroying these pirates and smugglers is also part of your duty to the New Republic. All of this is tangled together. I promise you this, however---if that bounty were on someone else’s head I would not agree to having you personally get involved. I would advise instead that you stay on the Lady and provide the support that is needed from orbit.”   
  


He huffed lightly. “The trouble is my dear, we cannot deny that emotion plays into these decisions.”   
  


“That is true,” she agreed. “I cheerfully admit it. But I do not see that as a weakness. We are not impersonal cogs in the Empire’s war machine anymore. We admit that we are independent free beings. Of course I want you to be safe because I love you.”

He turned to kiss her head. 

“But also because I love you, I can do something about that, while following the practical and necessary actions we are taking. I can have your back.”

He was silent for a moment and she could feel his different emotions under the surface---gratitude, love, trepidation and determination.

“You know,” he said after a moment, shifting to get his arm securely around her, “I really think it’s only fair that I’m present when you inform Solo and Commander Skywalker that you’re going as well.”

She snorted. “That is rather petty don’t you think, Admiral?”

He gave her a raised eyebrow and a bland look, but she could see the corner of his mouth curling.

“Merely providing you with support, my dear.”

_ As though she couldn’t sense his mischievous satisfaction. _

“ _ You _ , Admiral darling, can be a terrible liar.” 

He chuckled but became more sober once more.

“Now my princess, we need to discuss the particulars. Once we provide the opportunity for them to corner me, how do you propose to make sure you are taken as well?”   
  


Her heart surged at this, but she ruthlessly tamped down the pain that she felt at the thought of his capture.  _ She would be there _ .

“I will make sure to suggest that I can be useful in manipulating you. I think you should be over protective…”

“Not hard,” he murmured, tightening his arm.

“...and I will add to that by looking as pathetic as possible.”

He snorted. “Hard to imagine, but I trust your acting.”

“It is quite likely they’ll separate us though,” she said.

He nodded and finished his tea, setting it on the table.

“My dear…..” he frowned slightly and bit his lower lip. “I hope you realize that you are going to have to accept that I may get knocked around a bit.”

Another chill of dread that she shoved aside.

“I….have thought of that, yes.” And it hurt her, but he was right. “I am hoping that we will not be in their hands long. The moment we reach their base, I will look for the best way to get us out of there and my Father will have the location. They can be there under an hour after we arrive.”

She paused. “They may decide to injure me as well, Admiral dear.” 

She felt his sharply indrawn breath. “Princess….”

“I can handle that.”

“I am not saying you can’t. But one of us needs to be fairly intact and frankly, that should be the Jedi, don’t you think?”

He had a point.

“Can you not…. _ suggest _ they don’t harm you too much?” he continued.

“I can,” she replied, and she would absolutely make sure to use her power on his behalf as well if things were looking to get out of hand before help could arrive. 

A familiar sense bloomed across the Force.

“Han and Luke are back,” she told him, sitting up from his side reluctantly. “I need to go. We can continue our plans with the rest of them tomorrow.”

He rose with her.

“Absolutely. But I’ll come with you.” He grinned at her. “I’m quite serious about wanting to be there when you let them know the plan.”

She shook her head sadly at him.

“There are times, Admiral of mine, that I think the Skywalkers have had a terrible influence on you.”

“What makes you think that I wasn’t already like this?” he asked as she tugged her boots on. 

Leia sighed, and Piett laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone prepares for the mission and Leia enjoys blowing people's minds a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is one that definitely helps to build toward a future 'taking down the Hutts' endeavor. However, while I enjoyed writing the action and plot, I discovered that this one mostly builds the relationships with my characters. There will be action (oh yes.) But I really enjoyed allowing all these people to solidify who they are to each other. 
> 
> Thanks for indulging me as I do so! :)

Accordingly, the plans were made. He was to undertake a fact finding mission to a planet known for manufacturing steel plating. The idea was that he would speak with the official there about the possibility of sourcing this plating for the shipyards at Kuat, and inspect their facilities in order to provide a report to the New Republic government. 

As far as the officials of Cardenia were concerned, this was a real mission, and they were rather pleased.

Piett leaned back in his chair and rested his chin on his hands. Hopefully they actually had a good product the New Republic could use. He felt a small twinge at using these people so blatantly to set their trap. 

Cardenia was located on the border of the mid-Rim and the Core. Thus, Piett and his team could be forgiven for not taking intensive security along with them as this was fairly secure. 

When he had informed the chief of his security detail that this was happening, Scraps had pressed his lips together and his green eyes had snapped.

_ “Naturally, sir, they will expect your detail to be with you planetside.” _

_ He said it firmly, and Piett was already weary of the objections to this. Still, he owed this young man all the details and could be patient while he no doubt gave his objections. Scraps had earned that right---he was after all, quite literally willing to put himself between his Admiral and a blaster. _

_ “Yes, Lieutenant and you will be, along with Davis and Markle. But...we have to allow an opportunity for me to be outside of your protection.” _

_ “And why could I not arrest them there as they make the attempt, Admiral?” _

_ Piett had placed his hands behind his back and gazed steadily at Scraps. “Because we wish to destroy them utterly, Lieutenant. Those will not be their top men. They will possibly even just be mercenaries looking to cash in on the bounty. We must find Pantera’s location if this is to be successful. You are going to have to let them take me.” _

_ “Sir….”  _

_ He could see the younger man was wrestling mightily with his self control. _

_ He sighed. “Say what you need to, Lieutenant.” _

_ Scraps looked at him in surprise at this.  _

_ “Are you giving me permission to speak freely, sir?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Then….Admiral, I hate this plan.” _

_ “You and most everyone else,” Piett said wryly, turning to gaze out of the viewport in his office. _

_ “I understand the bounty is on your head, sir, but could we not send...I don’t know, someone who could impersonate you? Track them?” _

_ Piett turned back to look at the Lieutenant. _

_ “You would have me send someone else into that danger in my place?” _

_ “YES, sir.” _

_ He was vehement and unapologetic. “You send us into battle as you need, sir. That is your job. This would be no different. You are the Admiral, sir. We all accept that you have a great deal more importance than most of the rest of us. I’m proud to lead your detail for that reason, sir. We need you in ways that no one else can replicate.” _

_ “Scraps….” he crossed his arms and tried not to look defensive. It was hard when the boy had at least six inches on him. _

_ “I appreciate that. And I know that what I’m asking makes you feel as though you are not doing your job….” _

_ “Damn straight it doesn’t.” _

_ Piett cocked an eyebrow at him and the Lieutenant flushed. “Sorry sir.” _

_ “...even if we could find someone like that, they would be discovered as a fraud. And they would most certainly be killed. Possibly before we can locate the base. So while it is a decent idea, Scraps, it doesn’t have the certainty we need.” _

_ “Sir…”  _

_ “I assure you this will not be a blot on your record, Lieutenant,” Piett told him with a smile.  _

_ And he had been taken aback as the other man’s face looked pained, and then Scraps had tried to give a small smile in return and stepped forward, reaching to place a hand on Piett’s shoulder. _

_ “Admiral, my record is the least of my concerns. I care about  _ **_you_ ** _ , sir. Just….you should know that.” _

_ Piett did know. But Scraps had never stated it that baldly, and he was very moved. _

_ “I do know, Matthew, thank you,” he said quietly. _

_ The other man nodded and stepped back again. “Then sir, I hope that the princess gives them every kind of hell.” _

_ Piett smiled widely. “That,I am most certainly not opposed to.” _ _  
  
_

Intel had reported that the bait had been taken. Word was that numerous very skilled and very ruthless individuals were assembling in Tresk, a city based around this industry on Cardenia.

It had taken a week for this information to have the intended results. He and the small group accompanying him would be departing in 48 hours.

He looked up as his door chimed and the Lady was already opening them without being told.

An officer stepped in and stood to attention as the doors hissed shut behind them.

Piett didn’t recognize the lieutenant and wondered why the Lady would just let any….

_ Oho _ .

He rose and came around his desk.

“Well this is very convincing indeed, Lieutenant….Organa? Skywalker?” He smiled down at her as she removed her cap and he received a second shock.

“ _ Stars _ . That…..well it looks very well on you, my dear, but goodness…”

“It’s very different isn’t it? Perfect actually. Han thinks I should keep it this way.”

His princess had vibrant auburn hair, done in a neat bun at the nape of her neck to allow her to wear the cap. 

Piett made a face. “Does he?”

She laughed. “He does, but I intend to return to the normal brunette. You should have been there for Father’s reaction. He hates it. But that is mostly because he has a predisposition to find brown hair the most lovely.”

Yes, he would.

“Well I must agree with him there. But it will do very well to help disguise you.”

He looked at her, so small in the uniform he had been wearing for nearly two decades. 

“Well, sir?” she asked, smiling widely at him. “Will I pass muster?”

“As long as your lightsaber can fit in those very polished boots, Lieutenant...what are we calling you?”

“Naberrie,” she answered. “Not as obviously connected to me for most, but one I would respond to. My mother’s family name.”

He nodded.

  
  
“Well then, Lieutenant Naberrie, it will be an honor serving with you.”

She moved to him to give him a swift kiss on the cheek, before replacing the cap.

“Mutual, sir. But I have another meeting, so I shall see you later.”

“You do?”

She turned back and nodded seriously. “Oh yes. General Veers wishes to see me. I thought I might test him.”

_ Max no doubt would go through a checklist the two of them had cooked up for his safety. He felt deeply fond of them both.  _

“Well, good luck to you then, Lieutenant.”

“I love you, Admiral.”

“I’m reasonably sure that’s not acceptable in the regs….” he told her, but she was laughing as she stepped out his doors.

_ Force, he loved her.  _

  
  


****

Veers finished reviewing the reports Fox had sent him. He had asked the clone commander to compile a list of the best shots and quickest reaction times in the 501st. He was taking no chances with this mission. The primary objective was to locate Piett and the princess while Lord Vader, Fox, and Commander Skywalker rounded up the leaders of these pirates. Or killed them, he wasn’t too bothered which. Pirates didn’t merit his consideration, and pirates intent on hurting and killing his dearest friend merited punitive destruction. 

He didn’t often work in his office close to the bridge, but the preparation for this mission involved meeting frequently, and in person with the Admiral, Lord Vader and the princess, so this was more convenient.

His door chimed and he pushed a button on his desk, having sent his aid to dinner an hour previously.

“Sir.”

He looked up at a very short young lieutenant.

“What can I do for you, Lieutenant? I’m rather busy.” His tone was cool and businesslike which usually did wonders for making people stay brief and to the point.

_ Also for freezing young ensigns in terror, Piett had pointed out. _

_ Yes, that too. _

This young woman, however, stayed remarkably collected.

“I was told you wanted a meeting with me, sir.”

Veers lifted his eyebrows and speared the Lieutenant with one of his more intimidating looks. 

“And why in the galaxies would I need….?”   
  


But wait.

And he realized.

“Very well done, your highness.” 

Yes, she looked the part remarkably well. Exceedingly short, but then, Death Squadron’s Admiral was not what most beings expected either.

“Thank you.”

“Have you been to see Piett?”

“Just now. He approved.”

Veers smiled at her and motioned her to a seat across from him.

“Your highness, our Admiral would approve you piloting the Lady if you asked him to.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him and removed her cap. “Who says I haven’t?”

He blinked once at her hair. 

“That is not a bad color for you, princess.”

She chuckled. “Thank you, but it’s not staying.”

“Glad to hear it. Now.” He leaned forward to rest his forearms on the desk and fold his hands. “Tell me how you can best protect the Admiral.”

She gazed at him seriously.

“Well I intend to... _ suggest _ that he needs to be intact for the leaders to deal with. This is likely going to be true anyway, but that doesn’t always stop these sorts of beings.”

He nodded. “True.”

“The thing is, General,” she paused and sighed. “I can’t manipulate a large crowd of unique individuals yet. It would stretch me too hard. So it would be too noticeable if some of them just….stop what they're doing.”

He closed his eyes briefly and opened them. “I accept that he will bear some injuries. I know this needs to be real. Can you keep them from being too serious?”

“I can do that.”

“And what can you do if they separate you?”

She leaned back in the chair and crossed her legs. “I will do my best to suggest that they don’t. But if it happens, I will still be able to sense him. I can still….affect things if that’s what you are wondering.”

It was and he was glad to hear it. 

“I intend to be the first to find you, princess. And...”

He paused, not one given to bluntly stating his emotions or feelings. But Princess Leia had earned his trust for that--she had demonstrated numerous times that she was just as willing as he was to place herself between Firmus and threats. 

“You should know that I am aware of what you are risking on his behalf. You know that if I could be there I would, but….”

“You would be recognized. I know, General. How many times has he risked himself for us? I promised him a while back that we would always come for him. That I alone would do so if called upon.”

She looked at him with a resolve much like Piett’s, and in many ways, Veers reflected, she could be his friend’s daughter.

“I am grateful to you, your highness.” Inadequate words really, but he trusted her to sense all that was behind them.

She smiled at him warmly and rose once again, coming around to lay a hand on his shoulder.

“I look forward to seeing you shortly, General. I know you will have our backs.”   
  


He nodded and reached up to briefly pat her hand. 

“Always.”

  
  


****

Piett blew out a breath as he looked at his own reflection. All was as it should be for the Fleet Admiral. They would be embarking in 20 minutes, using his personal lamda. No doubt Scraps was already down there running his checks as was his habit. 

The princess intended to meet him there as well---no doubt saying her farewells to Solo and Skywalker.

_ Force _ he hoped they were doing the right thing in having her come as well. Yes, he knew she was supremely competent and very good at taking care of herself. But this….

_ Is no different from what she did in the Rebellion _ , his inner voice reminded him. In many ways much safer as the might of the Empire would no longer crush her to powder if she was captured.

But she felt responsible for him, he knew this. Just as he did for her. And again he had to battle the voice that told him emotional attachment was weakness. That it would impede his ability to do his duty. That it was safer for Max and his princess and Scraps and numerous others if he was not…..close.

He could picture Veers’ face at that idea. Could hear the lecture he would get for thinking that way after the years that he and the General had been friends, brothers really. 

Having these attachments had given him more strength and resolve than he had ever had on his own. 

He nodded at himself and placed his cap on firmly, just as his door chimed.

He was puzzled even as he told the Lady to open them. He and Max had already said their good byes and the princess was in the bay…..

Lord Vader met his gaze calmly as he stepped into his main living area.

“My Lord. Apologies, I did not realize….”

“Naturally, Admiral.”   
  


_ Did they have a meeting and he had forgotten? _ _  
  
_

“This was not planned, Piett.”   
  


He cocked a suspicious eyebrow at his commander, who spread his hands in innocence.

“I am not reading your mind, Piett---it was the natural thing to say. I assume the rest of your people are meeting you in the hangar bay?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

His Lordship nodded and moved over to Piett’s small tree collection, looking at each of them closely.

“How long have you had these, Admiral?”

“Ah… I started collecting them when I was Captain of the Avenger, sir.”

_ Surely he hadn’t come to discuss Piett’s hobby shortly before a dangerous mission? _

“Why did you do so?”

_ But maybe they were. _

“Well, my Lord, Axxila only has very sparse, scrubby forest. And I have always loved to have a reminder that there is vibrant, green life outside of a spaceship. It is quite a lot of grey no matter what navy one might be in.”

Lord Vader chuckled. 

“Yes indeed. Vast expanses of grey. And black. Impressive that you have kept them alive this long. But then, that is a skill of yours---taking care of people. And plants apparently.”

Piett did his best to keep his puzzlement off his face.

His commander swung around abruptly.

“I am….so very bad at these things, Admiral. There was a time that I did not have second thoughts purely because I did not care enough to do so. Now, however, I am dealing with….attachments. My daughter and my friend are going into potent danger, and I am troubled that you were manipulated into doing so.”

“My Lord, you and the leadership of this government offered me a choice. You could have ordered me to do this and I would have done so. You paid me the compliment of having a say in the matter. I assure you, I am eager to do this.”

He smiled as the set of his commander’s shoulders eased ever so slightly. It was a movement he recognized from long experience. 

“There was no feeling of manipulation, my Lord.”

Blue eyes regarded him keenly. “I...regret that we cannot go into this action side by side, Admiral.”

  
  
Piett was learning to read what Lord Vader wasn’t saying.

“Thank you, my Lord. I agree that those are the best sort of battles. Perhaps if you thought of the princess and I as the advance force. We will of course, wait for you to join us.”

And his commander gave a small smile. “Then, Piett, may the Force be with you.”

“And you, my Lord.”

It was not until he was halfway to the hangar bay that he realized Lord Vader had referred to him as a friend, before he had referred to him as an Admiral.

He smiled to himself. Both he and his Lordship were making strides apparently. 

The princess and Scraps were waiting on either side of the landing ramp as he strode in. He glanced up and gave a nod to the figure on the first catwalk above them as he set foot on the ramp.

Veers gave him a salute, and then Piett was passing into the hold of the lamda, Lieutenant ‘Naberrie’ and Scraps at his heels. 

Time to bait the trap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piett and Leia are captured and a clock is started on taking down Pantera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written Leia and Piett working together before, but not quite like this, where he is more dependent upon her to get out of the situation. As I mentioned earlier, while this story has action and purpose (I hope you think so at least ;D) I found it was very much a study of how my people's relationships work.   
> I enjoy the opportunity to take a closer look at their characters, and I hope you do too!

“And of course, these are our main offices. Our spec engineers work over there and the rooms to the right are where we do the three dimensional holo renderings to test the durability of the product…..”

Leia was doing her utmost not to look as bored as she felt. Piett was so very good at giving the appearance of interest, but she had seen him stifle a yawn very subtly, so she wasn’t alone.

She trotted at his side, datapad in hand, hopefully the ideal picture of an attentive aid. Occasionally she pretended to jot things down.

Scraps walked on the Admiral’s other side, with the two troopers in his security detail behind them a few feet. Leia could feel the Lieutenant’s growing trepidation in the Force. Very shortly, they were going to provide the potential bounty hunters an opportunity to take Piett. If they did not take it, they would look for another. 

She could also feel her Father’s Force presence, more manifestly with her than he would ever typically allow. In this instance, however, it was, dare she say it, comforting. 

“Yes,” Piett said and she looked up. “I would appreciate an opportunity to look at your shipping manifests and business records. I’m sure you can understand that the New Republic needs to do its due diligence before a potential deal can be struck.”

“Ah, of course, Admiral.” The man leading this tour shot a look at Lieutenant Scraps and herself. “That information is of course, not shared more broadly….”

“Naturally, we will respect that,” Piett answered calmly. “Lieutenant Scraps and his men will wait outside. I would imagine an hour would suffice. Where shall we meet you?”

A place was arranged to the satisfaction of the rather sweaty official, and Leia joined Piett in the large room where several workers were keying in codes to the databanks and a few others were stacking flimsi piles on a desk.

“Lieutenant,” Piett said to her, waving a hand at the flimsies. “If you would go through those, I will give my attention to the databanks.”   
  


“Yes, Admiral,” she responded demurely as the workers left the room.

“I would imagine there are security feeds in here,” he remarked mildly, not looking up from scrolling through records. She reached with the Force and yes, she could sense them. 

“There are,” she replied just as calmly. So. If an attempt happened here, something would no doubt be done to the feeds. 

She picked up a flimsi and moved to stand directly at Piett’s side.

“I cannot tell if there is audio,” she said very softly while pretending to show him something.

“Then we will operate as though there is,” he responded, nodding and returning to his scrolling.

Outwardly, he was the very picture of the composed and competent Fleet Admiral. But she could sense his increased heart rate and breathing. 

It was possible, she thought after fifteen minutes had passed, that this was not the time the bounty hunters would strike. Perhaps they would wait until after they had dinner this evening. They were invited to the home of the head representative for Cardenia.

It was not ideal to spend the day keyed to the breaking point of anticipation.

Leia was resigning herself to just that as they neared the end of the time Piett had set, when she felt the surge in the Force.

She looked up at the Admiral and said the code words they had established if she sensed anything.

“Almost done, sir?” she asked, and he didn’t even hesitate, just looked at her with those steady hazel eyes.

“Indeed, Lieutenant.”

He returned his gaze to the computers and she admired the force of will it took for him to face what was about to happen so calmly. She set down the flimsi she was looking at and reached for another just as a door on the far end of the room opened and roughly 20 armed individuals poured in quietly and quickly.

She knew right away that these were not your local criminals. The way they moved was very professional indeed.

“What is the meaning of this?” Piett demanded, gripping his blaster, and she knew he could have drawn it by now had he intended to actually attempt an escape. 

She decided to look on in open mouthed horror as they were surrounded and both of them were deprived of their sidearms. 

The leader, a big brown Twi’lek with scarred lekku, strode up to the Admiral, towering over him. 

“You will come with us immediately, Admiral Piett. We have orders to deliver you alive, but are quite happy to slaughter your people and any civilians necessary to have you comply.”

Her Admiral narrowed his eyes. “And who is ‘us’ pray tell? I don’t think you know who you’re dealing with if you believe I will go with some small time pirates…”

He doubled over coughing helplessly as one of the bounty hunters next to him slammed a rifle butt into his stomach.

_ Admiral _ .

Leia was seized in a punishing grip, and she whimpered slightly as a blaster was put to her head. Piett managed to straighten, gasping in air and put out a hand as though to protect her.

The Twi’lek smiled like a predator.

“Shall we shoot her in the face? It’s a pretty face---would be a shame. But I’d do so and sleep just fine.”

“No….” Piett managed, “Don’t hurt her, please.”

“Admiral,” Leia said in a small voice, “you can’t go with them…”

The blaster ground into her cheek.

“Oh….trying to protect your boss are you?”

_ Take me with you. I’m useful to keep him in line. _

The Twi’lek looked at her and smiled. 

“Take her with us. She’ll be useful to keep him in line.”

Piett met her eyes very briefly.

First hurdle cleared.

“Now. We’re going to walk out of here without fuss. Don’t try to signal for help---we’ve paid off the right people to look the other way while we get to the ship. Misbehave and we’ll still get to the ship, but we’ll be leaving a lot of bodies behind. Got it?”

Piett said nothing, just glared, and for no reason another rifle butt crashed into his side, and this time a real wince crossed his face.

_ Force damn it. _ It was one thing to discuss this happening. It was quite another to watch it occur in real time when she could feel his pain and had to stand by and do nothing. 

They moved out, surrounded by beings and weapons, and Leia used the time.

_ Father. _

_ It has happened. _

_ Yes. We are going to their ship now. _

_ Are you all right, my daughter? _ _   
  
_

_ I am. For the most part, so is the Admiral. _

_ We will be right behind you as you leave the system. _

_ Thank you, Father. _

She broke the connection as they moved outside into bright sun. 

Given the stretch they needed to walk in the grassy area behind the main building, it was rather disheartening to reflect on just how many people would have been paid off to look the other way.

Leia found herself wondering if even the official who had been showing them around was involved. 

But this was the galaxy they had inherited---the one they were striving so hard to piece together. And it wouldn’t happen in her lifetime. Likely in several lifetimes, but they could lay the groundwork and foundations for better lives in every system.

It was why she was here, walking slightly behind the slim Admiral she would have likely killed without a second thought four years ago. It was an odd time to feel hopeful for the future while one was being kidnapped by bounty hunters in an exceedingly risky move. 

Right now though, she needed to focus on protecting that Admiral, because she knew that they were in for a bad time very shortly. 

Leia calmed her breathing, reaching in the Force to all the beings around them. Mercenaries. She could sense their eager greed---they were not here because it was personal, no they were bringing Piett and herself to those for whom it _was_ personal. 

They would no doubt be cruel and Leia centered herself to be strong. She would no doubt need to be for Piett as well.

At last they reached a battered vessel and its engines were already warming up as they approached the boarding ramp. She was nudged roughly up it with the barrel of a blaster rifle and once they were out of sight from any onlookers, things did indeed get bad.

Piett received a blow to his back that sent him to the deck and she was bodily thrown next to him. 

“The terms of the bounty were very clear, Admiral,” drawled the big Twi’lek, snapping his fingers at a subordinate for something. 

“You are to be delivered, largely intact. They want the pleasure of destroying you themselves. However….” and he paused and motioned to a Rodian who hauled the Admiral back to his feet. The Twi’lek snapped heavy silver binders around Piett’s wrists and stepped back. 

Leia was also restrained and held securely by a very pungent human male. He sneered at her, revealing jagged teeth.

“I was also told you can be a rather…..  _ difficult _ quarry.”

The Force was thick with the anticipation of the bounty hunters as the Twi’lek pushed a button on the remote in his hand and Piett’s cuffs glowed blue. He jerked in the hold of the Rodian who allowed him to drop to the deck as his binders crackled, and the Admiral writhed on the cold plating in anguish as the electricity surged through his body.

“Stop!” Leia cried, and she didn’t have to act to project the anguish in her voice. Of all the  _ kriffing _ things they could do to him….

She knew he hated this above most other things he had suffered in his life. Had nightmares about it occasionally even now.

“ _ Please _ ,” she begged, and the leader pushed the button once more, leaving Piett panting and twitching slightly with residual shock.

The Twi’lek jerked his head and the Rodian and a Trandoshan lifted Piett so that he could look at the leader of the bounty hunters.

“Do you understand now, little Admiral?”

And even in his circumstances, Leia felt Piett’s resentment at the title.

“If you cause any problems for us, you won’t be able to walk off this ship.”

“And you…..” he moved to Leia and backhanded her. She heard the Admiral’s noise of protest over the ringing in her ears. “We don’t need you now that we have him. Kill her.”

“No!” Piett was struggling to stay upright on his own and she could feel his frustration at his weakness. He met her eyes and she kicked herself for being too involved in what was happening to him. She  _ must _ do better than that. She could help him later. 

Three blasters were trained her way as she sank into the Force and reached to the mind of the Twi’lek.

_ You will hurt him more if she’s killed slowly by Pantera. They may pay extra for that pleasure. _

She watched him with wide eyes and forced herself to tremble in the grip of the human at her side.

Piett’s chest was heaving with emotion and pain and she was desperate to help him slow his heart rate.

“Don’t touch her!” the Admiral demanded with his first good breath. “I….won’t cause problems. Just….leave her alone.”

_ He cares for her. It will be beneficial to keep her alive. _

“You care for her,” the Twi’lek smiled. He moved to stand right over Piett, drawing attention to the sharp distinction in heights. “Perhaps it will be beneficial to keep her alive. Allow Pantera to take her apart in front of you.”

_ Success _ .

She felt Piett’s relief even as she felt his genuine anger at the threat to her.

_ No Admiral…. _

He spat at the Twi’lek’s boots and she realized that he knew what he was doing. He was indeed actually angry on her behalf. But he was also doing what they might expect of him. 

_ Admiral dearest, you really do have a spine of steel.  _

She braced herself and so did Piett as the Twi’lek pushed the button viciously, and the Admiral cried out this time, shredding her heart, but Leia held firm externally even when Piett was dropped once more and kicked in the side for good measure.

She realized he had passed out somewhere during that, and as the mercenaries went about their business, she was shoved onto a hard bench.

She reached for the Admiral with the Force, and carefully concentrated on his heart, directing her power to slow it down gradually and ease the strain put on it by the nasty shocks. 

She hated this. Surprised herself by hating the situation with a passion she had not felt since….

….since Tarkin, she realized. 

The revulsion and fury she had felt---even more than for the dark form which had stood firm behind her….

No. This was not the time to dwell on such memories.

Though speak of the devil….

_ My daughter. We are tracking you now. Are you all right? I felt…… _

_ She controlled herself enough not to engulf him in emotion. _

_ I…..had to allow them to harm the Admiral. And I was angry...I have control now. _

_ She felt her Father’s concern. _

_ How badly? _

_ So far, nothing that I cannot help him with.  _

_ Luke and General Veers believe you might be headed for the Taldot sector. I will try to be more specific as you get closer. _

_ Thank you, Father.  _

Another hour passed before at last, Piett began to stir and she immediately stretched in the Force to the bounty hunters around them.

_ He can’t hurt you. It’s boring. Leave us alone. _

“Oi, look who’s waken up!” chuckled the chip toothed human, nudging Piett with his dirty boot.

The Admiral pushed himself cautiously to a sitting position, looking exceedingly ill. 

But his eyes were sweeping the hold almost immediately, and she saw his shoulders relax fractionally as he found her.

_ He’s in the way on the floor. He should sit by the other one, she thought at the human. _

“Hey! You’re awake now. Get up and out of the way. Sit by the other one.”

He was shoved roughly by the Rodian, but he managed to stagger the few feet to her position and sag onto the hard bench beside her.

She longed to tell him to rest against her, but that would be too familiar for the aide of an Admiral, so she settled for moving slowly to press herself to his side. 

Leia began to use the Force once more, this time to help his muscles, much abused from the shocks and from being on the metal deck for so long.

She knew he felt it as he stiffened ever so slightly next to her, then relaxed once more. 

“Admiral?” she asked, tremulous young lieutenant persona intact. “Are you….all right, sir?”   
  


“I will be, Lieutenant,” he answered quietly.

“Not for long,” grinned the Trandoshan, showing its lethal teeth. “We may have orders to keep you mostly intact, but that’s just so they’s can have all the fun, ripping you apart piece by piece. Wish I had time to stick around and watch.”

_ I wish that too, _ Leia thought, s _ o I can pull all your teeth out with the Force. _

And Luke would not approve that compulsion, but with her Admiral next to her doing his utmost to control his pain, and more likely to come, she was feeling very murderous indeed.

A tiny voice somewhere inside her whispered that perhaps she was more her Father’s daughter than she cared to dwell upon. 

  
  


*****

General Veers did not often spend this much time on the bridge of the Lady, having his own responsibilities located primarily in hangar bays and training barracks numerous decks below. 

But this was a special mission and he was working with young Skywalker and his Father as they tracked the boy’s sister and his closest friend.

He met Kelly’s eye once more as the Captain of the Lady shifted just a bit. He was in no way as comfortable as Piett was to be standing near Darth Vader by the viewports. He was doing his best, but even from here, Veers could see the sweat glistening on his forehead.

_ He’s not going to choke you, Kelly _ , Veers thought, amused despite himself. He had no doubt that Lord Vader could sense the Captain’s unease, but he clearly discounted it, standing as was his habit, staring out at the streaking and rippling hyperspace around them.

“He manages to project deadly intent even when he does not mean it,” Skywalker said softly next to him, and Veers inclined his head to the young commander. They were standing near navigation so they could consult when Lord Vader gave them input as to where the princess and the Admiral may be headed. 

“I cannot imagine the amount of men that must have gone to the medbays from sheer stress breakdowns when he was in the suit,” continued the young Jedi.

“Or from broken necks,” Veers reminded him dryly. “I would rather not dwell on it. He is trying to move forward and I will join him in doing so.”

This sobered up the commander. Veers was not in a mood to have a casual discussion when they were engaged in tracking his Admiral through the Force and that alone. 

_ What if something blocked these Jedi senses? Piett and the princess would be left on their own against insurmountable odds. If they found them, it would be too late, and the things they would do to his friend…. _

His lungs constricted in pain at the thought, and he was startled when a black gloved hand landed carefully on his arm. 

“General…..”   
  


“Skywalker, so help me if you are reading my mind right now…” he growled in an undertone.

“I’m not, sir, but you are projecting your ah,  _ feelings _ very strongly. And so I have to ask, if this were any other mission, would you allow yourself this level of….concern?”

Veers’ first reaction was a desire to punch the Jedi in the mouth, his Father be damned. But, the commander was absolutely right. He was allowing his emotions to take charge, and that was not in any way how Iron Max operated. Firmus knew just as well as he did what the risks had entailed, and he had faced it with his head high and a steady hand.

He would do no less.

“Your sister….what is your current assessment of her abilities?” he asked after a pause.

He could feel the commander studying him, but he kept his gaze resolutely on the panel in front of him and his countenance cold. 

“Neither my Father nor myself would have been keen on her going if we thought she could not handle herself, General.”

Veers could hear the mild rebuke in his tone. 

“I would appreciate specifics, Skywalker. You train with her after all.”

The Jedi breathed out and folded his arms over his chest.

“She…..is incredibly gifted, General. She has bested me in combat and I must admit I would be keen to see how she might do in challenging our Father.”

_ And that….was quite a thought. _

“Her passion lies more in bringing healing than in destruction, but where her people are concerned, I think you have seen personally what she is capable of to defend them.”

Veers at last brought his gaze to the earnest blue eyes of the commander.

“General…..Admiral Piett is just as much family to her as I am. I would be more concerned for those who raise a hand to him on this mission. I do not wish her to succumb to the Dark side and that is my greatest concern to be frank.”

Veers rather liked to picture what the princess might do to any who hurt Piett. He did not have the same hesitations as the shorter man next to him.

“Thank you, Skywalker,” he said with a grim smile. “That does help.”   
  


The Jedi sighed.

“I’m not sure how I should feel about the fact that you are relieved at the idea of the havoc Leia may wreak.”

Veers frankly wasn’t concerned about Skywalker’s hang ups. The Princess Organa had shown the sort of adamantium she was composed of before. To know that she had bested Skywalker….

Yes. That was encouraging.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Admiral faces Pantera with his princess and we are all glad she's there for this one. Anakin strategizes with his men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue to grow more fond of Fox. I realize he doesn't play a huge role in this story, but I just enjoy it when he pops in. And I DEEPLY enjoyed giving our Admiral and Leia an opportunity to work side by side like this again. Those two make me want to hug them both.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! :)

He felt sore and shaky and frankly, awful. 

_ Nine kriffing hells. _ Why did it have to be that? Even now, he hated the fear surging through him whenever he looked at the binders on his wrists. At any moment, that button could be pushed, and he would be in excruciating agony….

_ Pathetic, Piett _ , he told himself.  _ You’ve dealt with worse. The princess is here and helping you---get a kriffing grip. _

She was warm at his side, and doing an immense job at projecting a timid and weak persona. Simultaneously, he could feel his muscles relaxing more, the pain easing as she utilized her powers to bring healing. She must be doing something to the beings around them as well. For the most part, they had been ignored since he had returned to consciousness.

He felt the shift in gravity and knew they must have entered atmosphere. The princess glanced up at him, and very carefully moved her bound hands to touch his arm briefly.

This part had merely been the opening scene. He knew he would almost certainly be facing worse once they were in the hands of Pantera themselves. He knew she might be hurt as well and was trying to brace himself for that. She had already demonstrated that she was in charge of this situation. He must trust that she could do so planetside as well.

The Twi’lek came from the cockpit to stand before them gloatingly.

“Amazing how fast these binders train little beings like you, Admiral. I find it very hard to believe that you're worth so much, to anyone really.”

He would not rise to the bait. He must conserve his strength for what was to come. Piett kept his gaze firmly on the deck plating and counted the rivets. 

The princess however, had other ideas.

“He is worth far more than credits could ever account for!” she snarled. “He is the Admiral of the Fleet you brainless Bantha sack!”

_ What are you doing, my dear? _

His breathing hitched in fear for her. She was so small and that meaty fist could shatter the delicate bones in her face…..

But the Twi’lek laughed.

“Oh, Admiral. Your little lap dog defends you I see. Are you _just_ _that_ loyal, Lieutenant?”

Ah. She was solidifying her role in being useful to bring him to submission--doing her utmost to keep them together.

“She is,” he replied evenly, lifting his eyes at last. “I realize that is not a concept that you could understand.”

The Twi’lek shook his head, lekku swinging. 

“I understand it. I just think it’s stupid. Out here, credits are the insurance for loyalty. Not misplaced sentiment. And it will cost you both I think you’ll find.”

He turned as the vessel banked for a third time. “Nearly there. I look forward to all the things your bounty will bring me, Admiral. I should thank you for that I suppose.” He grinned and moved back to the cockpit while Piett did his best to control the chill that had spread through him at the knowledge that they were nearly in the den of those who hated him so much.

The princess clung close to his side, keeping her gaze fearfully on the mercenaries around her, using this as an excuse to hold onto his upper arm with both her bound hands. He appreciated what she was doing--giving him a physical reminder that he wasn’t alone, grounding him with her touch.

The ramp lowered and then they were being shoved to their feet and outside to blink in the dreary sunlight.

He wondered if his Lordship had their location now as they were marched down a broad avenue to a heavy gate roughly twenty five feet high. Here they paused, and everyone was checked against a facial recognition scanner.

The guards grinned widely. “Didn’t believe it when I heard, Jakreel. Buy us a few drinks later huh? Are you going to stick around for the show?”

The Twi’lek, Jakreel then, smirked. “At least part one. I have other bounties you know.”

“Part one could take a while. They have all sorts of plans for him I hear.” 

The guard grinned down at him, his breath rancid in Piett’s face. “You’ll be begging to die. And they’re not going to  _ let _ you.”

The huge gates swung inward and Piett tried to steady his breathing.

_ You are the Admiral of Death Squadron. You have faced Sith, smugglers, and death and torture before. And you have a Jedi warrior at your side. Stand fast.  _

They were escorted through an open courtyard area, gathering a crowd as they went---beings eager to see this infamous Imperial officer that had caused their organization so much trouble. They entered a vast, impersonal hall and five beings who had been seated on a dais at the end, rose to come and meet them.

The foremost was a massive blue Chagrian with piercing pale blue eyes and huge horns.

He towered over Piett, and the Admiral straightened his spine and stared at him directly.

_ You will not intimidate me that way, you giant blue bastard. _

Jakreel strode forward proudly

“My Lord, as promised, the scum that brought you so much trouble, Admiral Piett.”

The Chagrian held Piett’s gaze for several more long seconds before turning to look at Jakreel.

“You have done well. But why is there a spare? I have no interest in such small meat.”

“She was instrumental in keeping him subdued,” the Twi’lek said. “I thought that the attachment she feels to her Admiral and he to her, might provide you with more….amusement.”

The leader of Pantera looked at his princess, who straightened and tilted her chin in that way she had when facing down the galaxy.

He smiled slowly. “Mmmm. What do you say, my dear? You’re attractive. Perhaps intelligent? I am always looking for more personnel. Surely this Admiral isn’t worth your death?”

“Do not call me that,” his princess said calmly.

“Courage. Excellent.” He turned back to the Twi’lek. “Yes, this will be amusing indeed. We will add 10,000 credits.”

“Your excellency is most generous,” Jakreel bowed. “You may perhaps find this useful,” he continued, handing over the remote to the Chagrian.

_ Force give him strength for what was coming. _

“Ah,” the blue skinned alien said, examining it. “Perhaps,  _ my dear, _ you would like the pleasure yourself? Commanders are notorious for being awful to their subordinates. Surely you would enjoy getting a bit of your own back? If you push the button, I won’t kill you.”

His princess was white but composed, and fire snapped out of her large brown eyes.

“I will not.”

The Chagrian nodded thoughtfully, before looking at Piett once more. “I must say, you have a way of causing problems for people. Her pain will be on you. But first….”

And he pushed the button.

Piett couldn’t think. He couldn’t see or hear. It went on and on and his muscles felt as though they were ripping apart. They would kill him now at this rate….

It stopped abruptly and he lay with his face to the dusty stone flags beneath him, heaving for air and twitching. He could smell his own burned flesh, and his brain centered on the pain of his wrists as he distantly tried to gain some semblance of awareness.

“......told you it wouldn’t kill him immediately. What a lovely toy. We should get more of these. No, leave them on. It will be amusing to randomly push it.”

“Take them to the holding cells. We shall prepare for the….celebrations. Jakreel, let us get your credits.”

Piett was grasped by two sets of hands and dragged. He could hear the princess spitting curses near him and was vaguely impressed by the range of her vocabulary.

He wanted to reassure her, but didn’t think he had the energy, let alone the coherent thought to make his tongue work.

At last he was dropped once more and this time his cracked rib protested, but he could do nothing more than shudder, helpless against the residual spasming of his muscles and nervous system.

He heard a door slam and then, the first partially good thing about their circumstances registered when small hands touched his shoulder, and he realized they were together.

“Admiral….” her voice was anguished, and then she was hooking her hands under his arms drawing him backwards. He felt her settle behind him and then she drew him with surprising strength to rest against her.

“I know you can’t talk, so don’t try. I’ve got you, just lean on me,” she murmured, and he realized that her cuffs were gone as one hand came to rest over his panicking heart and the other was brushing through his hair.

He was helpless in her arms, and so could fully concentrate on what she did. It was a strange and wonderful thing to feel her power at work. She started with his heart, soothing it and slowing the beats. His lungs were able to draw in deeper breaths as his heart calmed, and it was like a cold balm spreading through him as she moved her focus to his nervous system. It was both a good and bad thing in that he had more control over his motor function once more, but the pain was transmitted much more clearly as well. 

Something occurred as his brain collected itself.

“Security...cameras?” he managed.

“Controlling what they see,” she responded. “I’m projecting us just sitting here. They can’t see that my cuffs are gone.”

She was utterly remarkable.

He might have said this aloud, because she chuckled and he felt her lips brush his hair.

“Thank you, Admiral of mine. Rest. No talking for a bit.”

But he needed to know….

“Our...location? Does...your… Father….?”   
  


“Yes,” she told him. “When we disembarked I knew where we were. He knows. They are coming. Though….” her fingers paused briefly from their gentle ministrations at his temple. “I have not been able to sense him since. I will get brief flares, but something is….interfering. I’m not quite sure. Regardless, they know where we are. Now  _ please _ . I know it is completely unnatural for you to be still, but you need to rest. I can do much here, but even so….that last shock…” 

She stopped speaking and he felt something hot and wet land on his forehead. She brushed it off carefully and he managed to get his arms to obey him at last, raising his still bound hands to hers.

“I have...you. Thank you...my dear.”

He heard her sniff and she grasped his fingers briefly before she carefully pushed his hands back to his lap.

“I’ll do what I can for those burns shortly. But I am keeping track of that Chagrian bastard---he has the remote and I need to know when he might...use it.”

He had forgotten that. _Stars_ ….

“I know,” she said, tightening the arm around his chest. “I’m doing my best to get you to decent form again. But….you may have to endure one more. After that, you should be sufficiently better for me to concentrate on blocking the signal to these damn binders. Then I can tell you when to fake it if we have to.”

He could manage that and relaxed his head fully against her slim shoulder. He was so tired. She was warm at his back and her fingers were magic on his temple…..

“Are you…..making me….sleep?” he murmured, and she snorted.

“You are unbelievably stubborn, darling Admiral. Yes. You’ll heal more quickly. Are you going to object to that?”

He sighed and smiled slightly.

“No, my dear. You have….command.”

He closed his eyes.

  
  


******

  
  


Leia felt the moment that her Admiral drifted over into sleep and she got to work in earnest. When he was conscious, she had to move more carefully, not wanting to shock him in other ways with the nature of accelerating his healing. 

The heart was the priority and she made sure it had a very strong and regular rhythm under her hand before she moved on to his muscles once more. 

She knew she was stretching herself as well, healing him, projecting a false image, and keeping tabs on the Chagrian. But she had grown in the last few months--Luke was very pleased with her progress, and both he and her Father were impressed with her self directed studies into Force healing.

She had not limited herself only to the Jedi approaches. She had found that other Force sensitive cultures had much to offer when it came to healing and she had rather enjoyed immersing herself in studies. She freely admitted to Han, when he found her in the Alliance lounge late one night, surrounded by flimsi and holo recordings, that she had enjoyed her school studies and was completely at peace with being seen as a ‘flimsi brain’. 

So she drew on the Force to heal her Admiral that was true. But, unlike Jedi teaching, she also drew on the strength of the feeling they had for one another---there was great power to be found in such attachments if approached correctly and if one utilized self control. The obvious danger could be found in draining one or the other of them of their life force. But she had learned that if a bond was equally strong on both sides, it was ideal for healing.

She was certainly finding that true at the moment. 

At last, having drawn potential infection from his burned wrists (and that would require bacta, no question) she felt she had done all she could. It wasn’t the most comfortable position settled between the cool wall and Piett’s sleeping form, but she would suffer far worse things if it brought her Admiral some ease.

She reached in the Force for her brother.

_ Luke _ .

Nothing.

It puzzled her. Clearly she still had the Force--had just used it to great extent. So why couldn’t she contact Luke or her Father?

She focused on the Chagrian and on her own breathing--staying strong for the time when she could get them out.

An hour passed before she sensed the alien's intent sharpen. She used the Force to replace her own binders and she released the security feed from her loop.

The being was disgustingly eager to cause Piett pain and she knew he was about to push the button. She swiftly used the Force to protect the Admiral’s heart, but he convulsed in her arms, waking with a shout of pain and she hated knowing how awful this must be for his wrists.

_ Be done _ , she thought,  _ save it for later. _

And Piett slumped against her once more as the shocks ceased. The Chagrian was obeying her suggestion and at last she could prepare them for escape.

Divesting herself of the binders once more and disrupting the security feed, she immediately sent her healing power through the Admiral again. 

“Sorry,” he managed through clenched teeth.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. We knew they were appalling trash heaps and this just proves it. One moment…”

And the awful binders fell away from him. 

She felt his surprise.

“My dear….”

“I promise you, we will be ready to leave this sarlaac pit very soon, dear Admiral. This is a large part of why I’m here---to keep you functioning.”

She felt his amusement as she channeled more energy to him.

“And the other part?”   
  


“To get us out of here.”

  
  


*****

Anakin looked around the table at the assembled people. Solo was openly glowering at him, but he was long used to that and it didn’t bother him in the slightest. 

_ As though Solo could have done any better at convincing Leia to stay here. _

Luke was waiting patiently, and that too was normal.

Veers was the outward picture of supreme calm and control, but Anakin knew he was clenching his fists under the table.

_ We will get your family back, _ Anakin thought at his General. Piett was no less than that to Veers and had been for some time. And vice versa he was aware. Their fraternal devotion to each other made them formidable in many situations. It was their emotions that could cause problems and the General was battling.

Commander Fox was seated on Veers’ left and was rivaling his son for the best control. The same could not be said for the young Lieutenant on Veers’ other side who was radiating concern and impatience, though he no doubt thought he had a handle on it. 

He was Piett’s security lead---boy with the unfortunate name...Remnant? Leftover?

Scraps. That was it.

Captain Kelly was watching him closely and had similar concerns as the young Lieutenant. He shouldn’t be surprised--it was part of the reason he had chosen Piett in the first place. He inspired this devotion. His men knew immediately that their commanding officer was someone who would literally wire a maintenance panel personally if the situation called for it. That he would not ask them to do what he was not willing or had not done himself.

Anakin didn’t waste any time.

“The princess and the Admiral are on Balamak,” he told them all. “We are currently making all speed to that location. I know that they are near the Trulian settlement, but I do not have more specifics as I cannot reach the princess at the moment.”

Veers was immediately alert. “Do you believe they discovered who she is? That they are blocking her Force powers?”

Luke answered for him. “We…..are not certain, General. I do not believe that is likely, however.”

Space may be  _ fractionally _ colder than Veers’ tone but it was a close run thing. “And why do you not  _ believe _ that, Commander?”

Luke glanced at Anakin---both of them knew this would not go over well with the General particularly.

“It’s a…..feeling, sir. I know that is not an answer you appreciate hearing, but I truly think that something else is happening. I do not think she has been discovered.”   
  


Veers looked at Anakin with blazing grey eyes, but he was too good an officer to openly revile this answer.

_ Please trust us, General.  _

“All right,” said Fox, ever practical, “assuming that Commander Skywalker is correct, what other things could block the princess from you both?”

“There could be an unknown Force artifact though both Luke and myself find that unlikely given the planet’s history.”

“Could something atmospheric disrupt the princess’s Force signature, my Lord?”

This was Scraps and Anakin was impressed with the boy.

“It is not unheard of in other situations, Lieutenant, but no. She was definitely on the ground when she communicated with me to give me their location. Atmospheric interference would have occurred sooner.”

Veers had pulled out his data pad and was scanning information.

“My Lord….I believe in the past you have mentioned rare minerals or metals that can be manipulated to affect the Force. Beskar, for example, is one is it not?”   
  


Anakin nodded and appreciated that Veers had recalled that. 

“Balamak appears to be the only known location in the galaxy with large amounts of chisium found in the soil.”

Kelly looked blank.

“What is chisium, General?”

“It was used to make some sort of plasma shielding millenia ago, Captain,” Veers responded, and turned his gaze to Anakin. “No one has been able to replicate how it was done in the modern era, however. Sir…..”

Anakin crossed his arms.

“You may have something there, General. I cannot think of any recorded effects of the mineral on Force sensitives. We shall know soon I suppose. In the meantime, I have faith in both my daughter and my Admiral.”

“I do not foresee an organization such as Pantera wanting to be quick about this either,” said Fox and all of them looked at him, Scraps and Veers openly glaring.

The clone gave a shrug. “I realize that all of you are very…..attached here. I am not trying to cause you distress. I’m just pointing out facts. We will reach them in time---I’m sure of it.”

And he was right, damn him. Anakin knew this, but it was not a pleasant reminder of what could be happening.

He nodded. “Thank you, Commander. General Veers, you will be arriving first with Fox and your men. You are clear that you are to retrieve the Admiral and the princess before other action?”   
  


“Absolutely, my Lord.”

“Luke and I will be seeking out the leaders. Kelly, you and the Lady are to prevent any from escaping. The moment we are in range I want you to destroy all ships in and around the settlement.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

He looked at them all, grimly determined in this endeavor.

“Then let us hope we will soon be leaving a smoking ruin in place of Pantera.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piett and Leia make their escape. And welcome allies show up, but things can't be quite that easy.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leia in action as a Jedi is frankly a gorgeous thing to contemplate, and I feel that canon missed the Stardestroyer HARD on that one. 
> 
> So hurray for the fanfic sandbox where you better bet your Yoda socks that Leia is an absolutely kick ass Jedi. ;D
> 
> Also, as per usual, Veers and Piett give me the brotherhood feels. These two are just the best. ;)

Piett tried to ignore the burning, raw pain in his wrists. Given what had happened to him, he felt remarkably better otherwise, and his princess could not expend all her energy on those wounds. She was already doing multiple incredible things, and he had most certainly worked through worse injuries.

Currently, she was poised by the door of their cell, using her powers to gauge how many enemies they would be facing as they broke their way out. Her lightsaber was in her hand, and he had drawn his knife and come to stand opposite her.

“All right,” she said softly, “We need to make three lefts, and then up two flights of stairs if I recall correctly.”

“I will trust your recollections, my dear,” he responded, having been half conscious when they had been brought here. 

“I will get you a blaster as soon as I can, Admiral of mine.”

“I shall have your back, your highness. Once we reach the courtyard we shall be more exposed…”

“I can handle that,” she said firmly, looking at him with such fierce determination that he could only move swiftly to kiss her forehead and look into those eyes.

“Then, my dear girl, I am ready whenever you are.”

She smiled widely and gestured at the door which hissed open obediently, and she moved into the corridor gracefully, Piett at her heels as he kept half an eye behind them. 

For the first few minutes, they encountered no resistance, but he knew that couldn’t last, and as they rounded the second turn, several panicked beings were drawing their weapons. 

The princess gestured, and all of the blasters came flying toward herself and the Admiral. One landed neatly in his hand and he was firing almost before he had completely gripped it. The various ruffians were screaming and shrieking to get out of their way as the princess threw out her hand again to send them sprawling. 

They were running now and Piett could feel the residual aches in his muscles from the strain they had been placed under, but adrenaline was carrying him at the moment. 

More resistance, this time clearly more organized, but the princess didn’t even break her stride when the enemy came into view. 

Instead she ran at the wall, using it to push off and leap over the shocked heads of the pirates to present them with an attack from in front and behind.

Piett was on them before she landed, firing with his left hand as he brought the knife in his right slicing through the neck of the pirate who had the misfortune to be closest to him.

He didn’t stop to see how the being fared, he was completely focused on the fight, his training with Veers evident in his muscle memory.

_ Duck. _

The meaty fist of the Rodian went over his head and he fired into its abdomen.

_ Roll out of the way. Come up. Thrust. _

His knife jammed home into the ribs of a human pirate.

_ Sweep with one leg. Push off. Fire.  _

He could hear the warm hum of the princess’s sword in the background as he fought, and he could see bodies dropping in his peripheral vision.

Then he was seized from behind by massive arms and found his own arms pinned to his sides.

He fired at the being’s foot (a Trandoshan, he realized in the moment) and it roared in pain but did not release him.

A battle cry---then something white hot went close by his head, and he was quite suddenly free. He leapt away as the body of the massive lizard being collapsed on the floor to join its severed head, and the princess was panting next to him.

“Are you hurt?” they asked each other at the same time. She had a fine spray of blood on one cheek and the fire of battle in her eyes.

He grinned at her. 

“No, my dear. But we’re not done,” he said, wiping her cheek with his hand. "Have I mentioned recently how magnificent you are?"

"A few times," she told him gripping his hand briefly.

"Ready when you are," he said, snatching a second blaster from the body of the Trandoshan.

“On to the next part then,” she replied and they were off. They battled their way through several smaller groups, and clearly the pirates were woefully unprepared for the escape of their human captives.

At the top of the last set of stairs a host waited for them, and Piett estimated roughly 50 blasters pointed their way. 

“You have no where to go,” sneered the Chagrian coming to the front. “A Jedi bodyguard then, Piett? Even _she_ cannot……”

He stopped with a pig like squeak as he rose into the air and the other beings gawped in shocked horror.

The princess smiled like the utterly dangerous warrior she was, and the Admiral watched her brace herself in front of him.

“You were saying?” she asked calmly. 

“Kill…..them….” the Chagrian coughed and this broke his followers out of their stupor. But they never had a chance to pull their triggers as a mighty rumble shook them all, then a second, and it took Piett’s brain a moment to catch up with the familiarity of that feel.

_ The Herd. _

The Herd was here, which meant the Lady was here….

Already he could hear firing and then see the destruction behind the pirates as rubble tumbled into the courtyard.

Then his gaze was jerked back to the princess as that small hand was raised.

Every being before them was blown backward as though from the force of a Type A thermal detonator, and Piett himself was rather stunned by the  _ power _ of her attack.

The princess turned back to him triumphantly, strands of red hair coming loose from her bun now. 

“That was for what they did to you.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Well. Some of them might be alive.”

“I trust General Veers and Commander Fox can rectify that.”

They moved to the top of the steps more cautiously, but the approach of the Imperial walkers held the attention of the beings still in the fortress, and they managed to make their way to the destroyed front gates without further challenge. 

Running feet could be heard, and the princess immediately hid herself behind a massive beam, Piett following suit. 

His hopes of them going unnoticed were dashed as the feet paused and then rounded the corner….

As one, he and the princess leapt out, her blade glowing in battle fire and his blastesr were already brought to bear in the face of the man attacking them….

“No!” And he found his hand frozen on the trigger by an unseen force which gave him enough time to register familiar grey eyes under the  _ Imperial _ helmet.

“Well, thank you for  _ that _ your highness, or he never could have lived with himself,” said Veers dryly, Ellery at his back. Over the General’s shoulder, Piett could see Fox ordering the 501st into the compound, and he found himself rather viciously satisfied that Pantera would be dealing with them shortly.

“Sorry, Max,” he said, holstering the blaster, and smiling up at his friend. “Force, it’s good to see you!” 

Veers gripped his arms and looked him over.

“Incredibly, none of that blood seems to be yours.”

“Thanks to this remarkable girl,” he responded, gripping the General’s forearms in turn and looking to the princess.

“Well, Admiral, my orders are to make sure both of you are secure before we get to the business of utter destruction. His Lordship and the Commander are cornering the leaders as we speak.”

They were moving out of the compound now and Piett observed three of Veers’ beloved Herd standing guard around the walls of the compound, firing into it occasionally at targets he couldn’t see.

“A shuttle is coming to bring you back to the Lady and I’m told you are to wait Lord Vader’s order to fire on this ….”

Piett never heard the end of that instruction. 

The ground was heaving beneath their feet like angry waves on the ocean, and even as he watched the closest AT-AT tilted and began its slow fall. 

Veers sized his arm in a vice like grip and threw him bodily away from the massive cracks opening in the earth. 

“Dentons!!” he yelled and Piett’s world became a haze of smoke and grit and confusion as he tumbled helplessly. 

****

He wasn’t sure if he lost consciousness, but at last clarity returned. He hurt, but after some careful experimentation he determined no bones were broken. Piett took stock of his surroundings. 

He was lying on his side in a deep ditch that hadn’t been there minutes before. He was covered in dirt and he could taste copper in his mouth. 

Carefully, he rolled to his hands and knees, coughing and spitting blood from where he must have bitten the inside of his cheek. 

_ Veers. The Princess.  _

“Veers!!” He staggered to his feet. 

“Your highness!” 

He could hear blaster fire in the distance, and wondered what surprises the pirates were unleashing. His more immediate concern however, was to find the people dearest to him. He scrambled over the top of the ditch and found himself looking at a huge crater where the front of the compound had been.

He realized what Veers had been shouting. The pirates had chosen a self destruct option underground to try and take out as many of their troops as they could. It had been remarkably and awfully effective. One of the walkers was a smoking pile of ruin. The other two were possibly salvageable, but out of commission. 

Pantera was putting up a desperate and damaging last stand. Blaster fire lanced his way and he ducked back down, and began to head further downward into the crater. 

_ Max was there. His dear girl. Ellery….. _

Over the noise of battle he called to them, but could hear nothing.

And then, by chance or the Force, (and these days he tended to suspect the latter) he spotted the General’s body about fifteen yards away. He sprinted for the dust covered form, his own aches forgotten in his desperate  _ need _ to know if his friend lived….

Max’s helmet had saved his life. It lay beside him, cracked and dented but it had protected him from the worst hit of the metal beam near him.

What concerned Piett more was the shard of metal sticking out of the back of Veers’ left shoulder.

_ Son of a Hutt. _

Piett slammed himself to his knees by his friend and ran careful hands over his bones. No other severe damage, but more abrasions like Piett’s. He sat back and considered his options. They couldn’t stay here. And he was torn between wanting to locate the princess and the need to get Veers to safety.

He searched for the General's commlink but it must have been lost in the chaos caused by the dentons.

He dug at Max’s belt for the field kit. If he was to haul the General out of here, that shard had to come out. 

He found the items he needed and tried to put aside the approaching blaster fire as he examined the shard once more. It was mostly through anyway. Shoving rather than pulling then. He got a firm hold of his friend’s shoulder with one hand, and used the other to swiftly and firmly push it the rest of the way through. Veers didn’t stir. He didn’t want to dwell on what that might mean. 

He snatched the bacta spray and applied it to both wound sites, before administering the antibiotic shot. Then he slapped a bacta bandage on and placed the thick field bandage on top of that, winding gauze around the General’s shoulder and neck to keep it in place. 

He sat back, breathing hard, and wiped his very bloody hands on the trousers of his uniform. Kriff, he must look a sight after fighting his way out, and then this. 

He could hear shouts now and cursed to himself very filthily. He had to get Max to safety. That was his immediate priority. He had to trust that the princess lived. He would try to locate her if he could make sure that the General was secure. 

In all the years serving together, he’d never had to lift Veers on his own. He’d supported a half conscious Max or helped to haul him with another person, but it had never been on him alone.

But he’d trained for it. Secretly, he had ordered a training dummy made in Veers’ height and weight, and had practiced carrying it in all sorts of scenarios.

This was the first time in the four years he had trained, that he was putting it into practice in the field.

He took a breath and secured Veers’ blaster on his own hip after checking that his was still in place in its holster. Then he bent and got Veers into a fireman’s carry and somehow it was still heavier than he had anticipated. Veers was all muscle after all.

He heaved to his feet and began to move back toward his original trench, trying to breathe somewhat quietly. Cautiously, Piett lifted his head above the lip and scanned the area. 

There.

To the side of the destroyed compound lay a series of what were likely storage sheds. They would provide reasonable cover until more support from the Lady showed up. 

It was then that it occurred to him---why hadn’t she fired on the compound by now….?

He realized swiftly on the heels of this thought that they didn’t know where he was. And now Veers and likely the princess and Ellery were also not answering comm calls.

All right. He needed to keep them both alive until reinforcements arrived. And he would like to think they were marshalling their forces on the Lady to do just that.

He waited for a break in the firing, risked one more glance over the edge and made his move. He had about 20 yards of open ground to cover, and he made it about half way before the enemy noticed and blaster fire kicked up earth and rock at his heels.

He ran in a meandering way, trying to present a more difficult target, until at last he reached the first shed. He let go of Max’s wrist to swiftly draw his blaster and destroy the lock, before kicking the door to open it and stagger inside. 

Piett lowered his friend to the floor as gently as possible and then slammed the door shut. There was a small ventilation fan that let in some light, but other than that there was no window. It was a roughly 10 by 20 foot space and more than half of it was filled with crates. 

Once Piett got his breathing back under control he opened one. It was too much to hope they would store weapons in such an unsecured area and he was right. 

It most closely resembled ration kits and he slammed the lid back. He could use them to barricade the door.

  
  


****

An awful screeching and scraping sound was the first thing that registered for Veers, followed closely by the pain in his shoulder.

He opened his eyes, and his head throbbed at the action.

_ Why though? What had happened? _

He stared blurrily at the short figure in front of him, and realized it was responsible for the nasty sounds as it pushed a crate into position in front of a….door?   
  


Then the figure turned and Veers recognized Piett.

He was filthy with dirt and blood, but his grimy face lit up with relief when his eyes landed on Veers.

And everything came roaring back.

“Firmus,” he began, and Piett moved swiftly to his side to place a commanding hand on his chest. 

“Don’t move. You took some debris through your shoulder, Max, and I’ve only got field supplies here."

Veers moved to look down at the bandages swathing his left shoulder and back up to the exhausted eyes of his friend. 

“The princess? Ellery?”   
  


A shadow flitted over the Admiral’s face.

“I don’t know. Those bastards clearly had a destruct sequence they triggered to slow us down. And it worked,” he added bitterly. “It’s miraculous I found you.”

Piett straightened, listening. “I need to stack as many crates as I can, hold on.”

He leapt back to his task and Veers admired the strength of the man. He carefully reached into his field kit and found the painkiller hypo. He applied it to his own neck and appreciated the easing of pain. It allowed him to focus more on their circumstances.

“I take it by your efforts that the enemy knows we’re here?”

“That…. _ stars _ this is heavy…..would be correct.”

Piett paused, panting, then thought of something and drew Veers’ blaster from his own belt to hand to the General, grip first. 

“You’ll need that.”

But Veers didn’t take it, reaching instead in horror for Piett’s forearm and drawing him closer to inspect the angry second degree burn circling his friend’s wrist.

“ _ Firmus…… _ ”

Piett looked very uncomfortable and Veers regretted having been so quick to take the painkiller. 

“It’s all right, Max, there’s nothing to be done at the moment. The princess worked on it…”   
  


“Is there a matching one on your other wrist?” Veers asked, his own pain fading into the background, because if that had been caused by what he thought it had….

“Take the damn blaster,” Piett said, clearly very uncomfortable with this topic, but that was too bad because the Admiral was his family, and Veers wanted to know who he needed to kill for this.

He took the blaster, but held the Admiral in place with his tone.

“Show me.”

“We don’t have time….”

“ _ Now _ , Piett.”

And his friend obeyed, extending the hand that held his own blaster.

Veers could see the angry red lines that were crawling up his forearm as well.

He’d heard of such modified stun cuffs. But to cause burns like that…..

“The moment we set foot on the Lady you are going to Henley. Nine kriffing _hells_ , Firmus, your heart…..”

And Piett sighed.

“Veers, it was awful, yes. But I promise you the princess took care of any damage that way. The burns need bacta, I’m aware, but right now….”

However, Veers couldn’t hear imminent attack, and fumbled in his kit once more.

“We can give you some protection from the elements at least. Come here.”

And surprisingly, Piett didn’t argue, either because they hurt that much, or because he could hear the unyielding command in the General’s voice.

He knelt at Veers’ side as he pulled out the bacta spray and the last of the gauze bandage. 

“I know it’s not much, but it’s something.”

“I can do it, Max, you’re jostling your shoulder…”

“Shut up, Admiral, and hold out the left one.”

He sprayed bacta and felt Piett’s rigid control at the pain, before he wound the gauze carefully around the seeping burns.

“You brought me here?” he asked quietly as he worked.

“Yes,” Piett answered briefly, and gave him the other wrist.

“ _ How _ ?”

“Carried you,” his friend responded with a small smile, and then a wince as the bacta spray landed.

Veers tried to picture his diminutive friend doing that.

“Firmus, I have at _least_ sixty pounds on you and…”

“Yes, thank you General, I’m aware that you are a giant. And  _ heavy _ . Of course I have practiced. It paid off.”

Veers paused still holding the Admiral’s slim wrist, and looked up into the hazel eyes he knew well now.

“You practiced. Carrying me.”

“Yes.”

“Thought this scenario was likely did you?”

“Yes, actually.”

Veers thought about Piett training to do this very thing, and realized he must have dirt in his eyes from the explosion, given the blinking he needed to do.

“Both or none, General,” said Piett quietly. “I know  _ you _ could get me out of a tough spot. You have, often. I needed to know I could do the same.”

Veers finished wrapping the bandage and fastened it in place.

He held onto Piett a moment longer until he was sure his voice was steady.

“Thank you.”

The Admiral patted his good shoulder as he rose, and clambered up onto some crates to peer out the ventilation grate.

“They’re coming,” he reported, staying perched on the crates. “If you cover the door, I’ll see what I can do from this side. We likely don’t have much time, but if we can hold them off long enough…”

Veers nodded.

“Until the cavalry arrives.”

Piett gave him an amused look.

“Old fashioned, but certainly if you like.”

Veers charged his blaster. 

“I do.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cavalry comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Happy New Year!
> 
> I'm glad to finish on this note with this little story. It is one driven by friendship and family, courage and tenacity, strength and love. I wish all of those things for you all as we leave a difficult year behind and enter a new one. 
> 
> Thank you as ever, for reading!

Leia knew only that she needed to protect the men around her. She wasn’t even sure who they were in the rolling and devastating confusion that was happening around them, but she was shielding those in her vicinity to the best of her ability.

At last it stopped, and she lay panting into the dirt. Her hearing came back as though someone had flipped a switch.

“....highness? Can you hear me? Are you all right?”

“Yes.” She pushed herself up experimentally to her hands and knees and spat dirt out of her mouth. A big hand was on her back.

Ellery.

“What was that?” she asked when breath had returned in sufficient quantities to her lungs.

“Dentons,” the big man answered grimly as he helped her to her feet. “They must have utilized a self destruct underground, your highness, in order to stop our advance. It was remarkably effective.”

Yes, Leia could see that as she gazed around the massive crater now present where half the compound had been. They were on the outer edges of it fortunately….

“Where are the Admiral and the General?” she asked, realizing suddenly that they were not with the small group. In the distance she could hear blaster fire. They would need to move soon. Pantera was putting up more resistance than she had anticipated.

“I don’t know, your highness,” Ellery answered, serious countenance covered in dirt and sweat. “I saw the General reach for Admiral Piett before everything went to the nine hells. Over there maybe?”   
  


He pointed over her shoulder, but Leia could see nothing. She reached in the Force and was rewarded immediately with her brother’s presence. 

At last.

_ Luke. _

_ Leia! Are you ok? _

_ Just bruised. Where are you ? _

_ Rounding up the leaders. It has proved more challenging than anticipated. Lots of booby traps. I may be wrong, but I think Father is… enjoying it? _

_ Why? _

_ Gives him reason to be more ah…..permanent in his justice. _

_ Well, I sympathize, Leia sent him, thinking of her Admiral’s agony. _

_ Her brother sighed over their connection.  _

_ You and Father both know that skating on the edge of the Dark Side…. _

_ I know, Luke. I’m not there, just saying I understand. _

_ Can we tell the Lady to fire yet? _ _  
  
_

_ She sent him her worry. Not yet, I was separated from General Veers and the Admiral with that blast the pirates set. I need to find them. _

_ Good luck, Leia. We’ll be here. The Force be with you. _

_ And you, she thought. _

She stretched out once more, sensing Ellery’s slight impatience to be moving. 

And there. A quarter mile from their position, she could sense Piett.

“This way, Lieutenant, I can" —the Force flared—" _ down _ !” she shouted. 

And all of them flung themselves to the dirt once more as a detonator landed near them.

Leia extended her power again shielding them all and noting that she was getting weary indeed from using the Force so extensively. 

“We should stay on the edge of the crater,” Ellery said to her tensely, looking around for his options. “It will allow us some cover as we look for the General and the Admiral.”

“Agreed,” Leia said. “I know where they are. I’ll take point.”

“All right. Let’s go men, follow the princess.”

They moved carefully in bent positions as blaster fire shot over their heads. At one point Leia stopped another flung detonator, and sent it whizzing back the way it had come.

The resultant explosion had one of the 501st exclaiming in admiration.

“ _ Osik _ , but that is just great to watch, ma’am. Wish you could join us in the field all the time.”

She allowed herself a small smile. 

“Matrek,” said Ellery in an awful voice.

Leia could feel the trooper’s sheepish response.

“No disrespect meant, ma’am.”

“None taken, I assure you,” Leia responded. “I still prefer to battle with diplomacy.”

“Unless they’re shooting at the Admiral?” asked Ellery softly at her side so the others couldn’t hear.

“Unless they’re shooting at my Admiral,” Leia agreed ominously. 

She sensed another presence running toward them and tapped Ellery on the arm. They all hit the dirt as blaster fire lanced over their heads toward whoever was approaching them.

Leia identified their presence as they approached.

“Hold your fire,” she hissed, “friendly. Fire at the pirates! Give them cover!”

The troopers obeyed an moments later a tall form flung itself into the ditch near them, along with two other figures.

“Hello, Scraps,” Leia said with a smile. “It’s good to see you.”

“And you, your highness,” the young Lieutenant returned. He looked around in growing dismay. “I was sent to back you up. I thought the Admiral was with you.”

“He was until the earth rearranged itself. I know where he is.”

“Well then, permission to join in?” he asked, green eyes earnest.

“Granted of course,” she told him with a smile.

“Captain Kelly has ordered support troops,” Piett’s security lead told them. “And Captain Antilles is on the way with a squadron.”

Leia had some relief at this news. Hopefully they could subdue the pirates at last and safely retrieve their people.

She looked at all the grimy and earnest faces around her, waiting expectantly. “Then let’s go get our officers," she said firmly and they all broke into grins, charging their blasters.

_Sometimes_ , Leia thought with satisfaction, her white saber humming, _diplomacy be damned._

  
  


*****   
  


Blaster fire raked the shed they were taking cover in, and Veers ducked reflexively even though it had not yet penetrated.

They didn’t have much time at all. He hoped that back up was arriving much sooner than he had originally estimated because a storage shed wouldn’t stop a detonator should any of their enemies have one.

He watched the Admiral heave more crates in front of the entrance and come back to kneel by Veers.

“How’s the shoulder?”

“Attached. How are the wrists?”

“Same.”

They gazed at each other, and Veers was certain that his face was equally as dirty as the Admiral’s.

“How many do you estimate are out there?” Veers asked, and he could both hear and feel the approaching footsteps.

“Twenty? Maybe? Hard to say.”

Veers nodded. “Think we should give them a chance to surrender?”

Piett laughed.

Veers grinned back at him.

They were stuck in a pokey storage shed on a back water planet with pirates trying to kill them imminently, but in this moment, he was Max and this was Firmus and they had their backs quite literally to the wall.

He could see the same reckless fire in his friend’s eyes. They were both fighters. There was a significant part of them that relished the battle.

“Not in the kriffing least,” Piett told him.

Heavier fire sounded (that had to be an illegal blaster rifle) and suddenly there were significant holes in the front wall of the shed.

Through one of these a detonator was thrown to land on the floor and blink at them innocuously with its little red light.

Piett was moving nearly before Veers’ brain registered what it was.

“No, Firmus….!”

The Admiral scooped it up and lobbed it out one of the holes in the shed with a neat flick of the damaged wrist, his pain seemingly forgotten in the moment.

The explosion must have occurred the moment it cleared the shed as Piett was blown back into Veers in a shower of debris.

“Firmus! Are you hit?”

“Not…” he paused to cough. “Not hit, Max.”   
  


And there was nothing for it now. Their cover was gone and as the dust cleared, Veers could make out vague forms and knew they had seconds.

“Piett….”

He felt the Admiral grip his forearm from his place kneeling slightly in front and to the side of the General.

“I know, Veers.”

And they both fired at the advancing enemy, dropping numerous beings and Veers was bracing himself for that final and fatal hit…..

….when the cavalry arrived.

It was over in seconds after that. 

He was reasonably sure he saw multiple beings  _ flung _ away from them, and then he was sure when that white blade came into view, spinning dizzyingly. Numerous others were dropped by blaster fire and he was grinning like a madman because that was  _ Ellery _ .

Lieutenant Scraps was at his side, as was……

The princess.

And Piett was moving to wrap her in his arms tightly, and Ellery was kneeling by his side.

“General, sir, it’s good to see you.”   
  


“And you, Lieutenant. Cutting it close are we?”   
  


“You were doing all right before we showed up sir.”   
  


“You know better than to perpetuate such bald faced lies, Ellery.”

The big man grinned at him. 

“Let’s see about getting you out of here, sir.”

  
  


*****

Piett stayed in front of Veers until he was sure that the threat was neutralized. Then. Then he could go to the marvelous girl who was covered in dirt and blood, though it did not seem to be hers, thankfully. 

He drew her tightly to himself, relief making him almost dizzy.

“Oh my dear,” he murmured. “I confess to being slightly worried.”

She chuckled into his chest. “Me as well, Admiral. Any new injuries?”

“No. But Veers was hurt.”

She drew back to look at his face, no doubt seeing his weariness and concern for his friend. She placed a hand on his cheek.

“Transport is coming, Admiral of mine. The Lady sent reinforcements in the form of Rogue Squadron and more troopers. My Father….”   
  


But just then the familiar whine of a lamda sounded, whipping up dust around them and Piett reflexively shielded the princess as it landed very close to them indeed.

Almost dangerously close, which meant that the pilot was in all likelihood……

“Admiral.”   
  


_ His commanding officer _ . 

Lord Vader strode down the ramp of the lamda quite confidently and Piett was struck by the familiarity of it.

Wait.

“My Lord, is that…...my shuttle?”   
  


“It is. This was a good opportunity for a test run.”   
  


Piett shut his teeth over the  _ why _ he desired to ask. Veers was injured and they needed to get back to the Lady. 

“Sir, the General needs medical attention. Your highness, was anyone in your party injured…?”   
  


“No, just bruises.”   
  


Piett found himself looking up into the scarred face of his commander who was looking him over with that piercing blue gaze.

“Hmm. You need attention yourself, Admiral.”

“I assure you sir, your remarkable daughter took care of the worst of it….”

“You did well, Piett. Thank you. But you are going to get on that shuttle and sit. She has indeed done excellent work, but I recognize the signs of what was done to you. So. I am here and shall take charge and  _ you _ , Admiral, will follow my orders.”

Oh yes, _that_ was a tone of command that Piett recognized. He almost expected a finger to wag in his face.

Ellery approached with Veers leaning on him. “My Lord permission to embark…”

“Indeed. Get our officers on board and then the rest. The Lady is impatient to do her part.”

Piett could just imagine she was, and near his shoulder the princess snorted. “Impatient is one word for it. If Super Star Destroyers could swear….”

Piett raised an eyebrow at her as they moved up the ramp to the hold of the lamda.

“She doesn’t, Admiral. But….it  _ feels _ like she does. That likely doesn’t make sense, but just trust me. She’s currently rather incandescent with rage.”

_ His gorgeous Lady. His very overprotective gorgeous Lady. _

“She has every right to feel that way, dearest Admiral,” the princess told him as the others trooped in wearily behind them. Ellery eased Veers to the med bunk they had pulled down opposite Piett and his princess. The big man had an open medkit in no time and was ably assisted by one of the troopers.

The General met his eyes across the way and nodded at him.  _ Max was going to be all right.  _

Piett sighed and leaned his head back against the bulkhead, then startled as a hand touched his forearm, and he found himself looking into the green eyes of Lieutenant Scraps.

“Sir. Let’s get these in better shape before Henley sees them, shall we?” his security lead asked, kneeling before him as the princess handed him another medkit.

“They will keep, Scraps. Are you all right…?”   
  


He was keenly aware that he felt slightly awkward being faced with the younger man once more, given that the last time he had seen him, he had told him not to do his job.

“I’m fine, sir. Well. As much as I can be looking at this…..”

He had carefully cut away Veers’ quick bandage job to reveal the angry burns and he looked up at Piett with fury in his young face. 

“ _ Admiral… _ ..”   
  


“I assure you, Lieutenant, that the princess has dealt with any serious effects.”

She was warm at his side, a familiar and comforting presence and he appreciated that.

“Kriffing _hell_ , sir. I have to tell you, I’m inclined to work with General Veers and never let you take any away missions again.”

Piett was inclined to chuckle, but could see that Scraps was sincere, and he was grateful again to have people who cared so deeply about his well being.

“I can appreciate the sentiment, Scraps even if I cannot promise that happening.”

The boy sighed and applied pain killers which left Piett somewhat boneless in relief. 

Lord Vader strode in, waving a hand casually at the landing ramp to raise it.

“Now then, I shall return us to the Lady in record time.”

  
  
_ Oh stars. _ Piett was trying not to think about what had been done to his shuttle.

“My Lord, could you not confine your efforts to alleviate boredom to your own ship?”   
  


Vader gazed down at him with a condescending expression. 

“You are implying I spend my time improving our craft because I am bored, Admiral?”   
  


Scraps grinned down at the wrist he was very carefully cleaning, and Piett was  _ not _ approving the enjoyment his security lead was getting out of his Admiral’s discomfort.

“Improving is a broad term, my Lord. Merely making it _faster_ does not necessarily denote…”

“All right,” the princess interrupted, somewhat acerbically, “I know you are relieved that the Admiral is alright, Father. You could just tell him so and let him rest, rather than dancing around it with the banter. And you encourage it, Admiral of mine. We all know he improves the ships of people he cares about. So. Father, if you would….”

The entire hold was staring at the small princess in awe as she waved a regal hand toward the cockpit. 

Lord Vader raised his eyebrows at his daughter and she stared at him calmly, while also resting a restraining hand on Piett’s arm. 

“Time me,” his commander said, irrepressible to the last, and swept into the cockpit.

The princess sighed and Scraps actually chuckled as he finished one wrist, and moved to the other.

“Lieutenant,” Piett said impatiently, wanting nothing so much as to lean back and close his eyes, “the General already did this not long ago….”

“And that is much appreciated, sir, but that was before you got yourselves blown up…”

“Not our fault,” put in Veers tiredly from where Ellery had finally coaxed him to lie down.

“....as I was saying,  _ sir _ , that was before a large amount of debris blew all over you, sir, and I do not want to take a chance on infection with burns as awful as these.”

Scraps looked firmly at his Admiral and Piett smiled at him, suddenly proud of the young man’s tenacity even faced with the Senior General and the Admiral of the Fleet.

“All right, Scraps, just don’t verge into mother hen territory…..”

The Lieutenant snorted lightly. “Admiral, if you think about it, that’s technically my  _ job _ . And you may call keeping you safe ‘mother henning’ sir, but I also seem to recall you saying that chickens on Axxila are fairly vicious, so….”

Veers laughed, joined in by Ellery’s deeper chuckle, and the princess smiled.

“You are worth your weight in credits, Lieutenant,” Max told him, and Piett was feeling rather ganged up on.

His security lead finished with a very tidy bandage, and Piett did understand what the younger man was feeling.

“Matthew,” he said so softly, only the princess could hear. “You do know it’s not your fault.”

The officer nodded and moved to seat himself on Piett’s other side.

“I know that rationally, sir,” he replied equally quietly. “It’s the heart that’s the trouble.”

Piett gripped the younger man’s arm briefly.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, feeling the princess nudge under his arm to lean into him and relax-- with Scraps a solid presence on the other side.

He didn’t realize when his head had tipped to the shoulder of his lieutenant causing Ellery and Veers to exchange small smiles. 

He didn’t hear Lord Vader exclaim about the speed of the lamda as they approached the Executor.

He didn’t see the bright destruction his Lady threw at the base, slagging it in vicious, eager fire for what her Admiral had undergone. For what Pantera had done to the galaxy.

He didn’t feel it when they landed with feather light perfection in the Lady’s bay.

Piett slept through it all, secure in the safety of his people. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for Vader tinkering with Piett's shuttle from Frodogenic who has an absolutely marvelous scene of him doing just that in the story Meet the Skywalkers. It is hands down some of the best writing I have ever read and quite possibly my favorite story here. Frodogenic is obscenely talented as an author, and I strongly encourage you to read their work.


End file.
